Namorando Draco Malfoy
by aposentada
Summary: Ter um relacionamento com Draco Malfoy pode ser mais difícil do que Ron pensa. Draco/Ron, oneshot.


**Título**: Namorando Draco Malfoy  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Ship**: Draco/Ron, Ron/Luna (por uns dois segundos), Ron/Lavender mencionado  
**Classificação**: PG-13 - Yaoi - Humor/Romance  
**Resumo**: Ter um relacionamento com Draco Malfoy pode ser mais difícil do que Ron pensa.  
**Avisos**: meio retardada. Definitivamente não é minha obra-prima. Meio machista em algumas partes.  
**N/A**: Minha lembrança de HP6 e HP7 é altamente relativa.

**Namorando Draco Malfoy**

"Eu não estou namorando Malfoy" – repetiu Ron pela quinta vez a Harry e Hermione.

"Mas vocês estavam se beijando, não estavam?"

Ron engoliu em seco. Harry estava sendo gentil.

* * *

Se dependesse de Malfoy, agora ia. Ele parecia estar tão cansado de ser freqüentemente frustrado pelos roncos e movimentos de Harry no sono que, assim que percebera que o quarto se encontrava vago, arrastara Ron para lá e, no momento, encontrava-se perto de estuprá-lo.

Se é que existe alguma definição de estupro com inteiro consentimento e encorajamento por parte do agredido.

Mas era necessário deixar algumas coisas claras.

"Eu não vou ficar por baixo" – disse Ron, interrompendo o esforço de Malfoy de sufocá-lo com a língua.

"Nem eu."

Naquele momento, alguém começou a gritar. Malfoy pulou de cima de Ron e acabou em pé no meio do quarto só de cuecas encarando Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, meus olhos! Meus olhos!"

Dois segundos depois, Harry apareceu. E foi a última coisa que Ron viu, porque achou bom tentar se sufocar com o travesseiro.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"O que você acha que está acontecendo, Potter? Eu entro para falar com Draco e encontro os dois se agarrando como animais no cio!"

Harry riu.

"Não, impossível."

Ainda tentando se matar, Ron quase conseguiu ver Malfoy erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Harry continuou rindo. Brevemente.

"Mas..." – começou ele, e podia-se ouvir que tentava bravamente encontrar algum argumento – "... Ron é hétero."

Blaise bufou numa maneira que exprimia toda a sua descrença.

"Eu tenho poderes veela, Potter" – disse Malfoy com sua voz arrastada.

Ron gemeu e tentou cometer suicídio com mais empenho, sem sucesso.

* * *

"Não estavam?"

"Sim" – admitiu Ron com relutância.

"Então."

"Não significa que estão namorando" – disse Hermione pela primeira vez.

"Obrigado, obrigado."

Harry respirou pesadamente e deixou-se cair sentado na cama.

"Eu nem sabia que você gostava de garotos, Ron."

"Eu não gosto de_ garotos_" – corrigiu-o Ron – "eu gosto de Malfoy."

Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas fechou-a em seguida e encarou-o estranhamente comovido.

"Digo" – começou Ron de novo, horrorizado com o que falara – "eu não _gosto _de Malfoy, eu odeio Malfoy, é só que..."

"Ron, você é um caso clássico de negação." – disse Hermione com toda a autoridade.

"Eu não estou em negação!"

"Viu?!" – exclamou ela, vitoriosa – "Ron, se você ainda não está namorando Malfoy, devia começar agora. Você está claramente apaixonado por ele."

* * *

Ele não estava apaixonado por Malfoy. Não estava. Ele sequer era gay, ou bissexual, ou indeciso. Malfoy só o deixara confuso, só isso.

Era tudo culpa da insônia. E do xadrez.

Ron nunca tivera problemas de sono, mas, com a guerra, muitas coisas haviam mudado. Tentar ler ou estudar era bobagem. Então, ele enfeitiçou seu velho xadrez com um feitiço simples, mas eficiente, e começou a jogar sozinho noites adentro.

Pelo menos até a terceira noite, quando Malfoy apareceu e pediu para jogar.

Até a fatídica sexta noite, as conversas entre os dois se resumiam aos breves comentários sobre as jogadas estúpidas de cada um, e Ron descobriu que, quando estava sem a máscara de sarcasmo, Draco Malfoy era surpreendentemente fácil de se lidar. Mais fácil do que imaginara do que quando o sonserino chegara a Grimmauld Place um mês antes. Assim, ele foi pouco a pouco sentindo coragem para fazer uma pergunta que sempre quisera fazer. Naquela fatídica noite, ele a fez.

"Malfoy, você já ficou com a Parkinson?"

Malfoy, que estava há sete minutos planejando sua próxima jogada, ergueu os olhos do tabuleiro e sorriu torto.

"Eu sou gay, Weasley."

O queixo de Ron caiu.

Naquela noite, ele perdeu pela primeira vez.

* * *

Assim, depois do flagra, iniciou-se a lenda urbana de que os dois estavam namorando. O que era mentira. Eles não tinham um relacionamento no sentido estrito da palavra, por mais que estivessem ficando desde a oitava noite de insônia, quando, depois de Ron dar o xeque-mate, Malfoy o puxara por cima do tabuleiro e o beijara.

Eles nem sexo feito tinham, por Merlim. Variações sim, e tentativas não haviam faltado, inclusive uma deprimente dentro do armário da Sra. Black no meio da faxina, mas as oportunidades haviam sido efêmeras demais.

Era isso que Ron tinha vontade de dizer quando Hermione falava que ele deveria namorar Malfoy, mas discutir a vida sexual com a amiga estava fora de questão. Totalmente.

Mas, mesmo que ele negasse com veemência, o boato de que ele e Malfoy estavam namorando ganhara vida. Tanto que Malfoy fora removido do quarto que dividia com ele e Harry desde o início do verão por uma Sra. Weasley preocupada com as aparências e que, naquele exato momento, dava sua opinião para Ron sobre o relacionamento na cozinha de Grimmauld Place.

"Eu não tenho nada contra os Malfoy, mas, Ron, Hermione é uma menina tão boazinha."

"Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu não estou namorando Malfoy."

"Ron" – começou Fred ou Jorge, muito sério – "salve as crianças."

"Como?"

"Não permita que elas vão para a Sonserina."

"Mas que droga! Eu não vou casar com Malfoy nem nada assim, nós só... demos uns beijinhos, só isso."

"Ouvimos boatos que foi mais do que isso."

Ron quis matar Zabini.

"Certo" – começou Ginny, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos – "vocês ainda não estão namorando. Quando você vai pedir?"

"Eu não vou pedir!"

"Devia. Está praticamente escrito na testa dele que quer."

O que era interessante, porque, da última vez que eles haviam se falado, não parecia.

* * *

"Vá embora, Weasley."

"Por quê?"

Malfoy deu um riso que mais parecia um bufo.

"Não ouviu os boatos? Nós estamos namorando."

"O quê?"

"Blaise contou para algum de seus irmãos, que contou para a Ordem inteira que estávamos namorando. E, do jeito que o boato vai, não vai demorar muito até termos um filho."

Ron estava estupefato.

"Nós não estamos namorando."

"Não. E é por isso que você tem que sair do quarto."

"Por quê?"

Malfoy suspirou de modo ofensivo, e Ron de repente se achou idiota.

"Porque, se você ficar, vão achar que estamos mesmo namorando."

Ron estava perto, muito perto, de soltar um "Mas você não quer namorar?" quando Malfoy deu uma gargalhada. E não só uma gargalhada. Uma zombeteira.

Ele claramente não queria.

* * *

"Acredite, Ginny" – declarou Ron com todo o empenho que possuía –"Malfoy não quer namorar comigo."

Ginny abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas a fechou rapidamente e olhou fixo por cima do ombro de Ron, parecendo sem graça. Os outros Weasley presentes na cozinha também ficaram estranhamente silenciosos. Com um mau pressentimento, Ron, que estava sentado de costas para a porta, virou a cabeça de modo a ver o que havia acontecido.

Ele sempre achara impossível que Malfoy corasse. Com efeito, por mais que ele pudesse estar constrangido com vários Weasleys olhando para ele, sua expressão continuava impassível e albina.

Malfoy adiantou-se para a mesa da cozinha e, num passe de mágica, todos os Weasleys tomaram a direção oposta em direção a porta. Meio segundo depois, Ron encontrava-se encarando Malfoy, sentado ao seu lado, numa cozinha vazia.

Houve um breve silêncio, então Malfoy pigarreou.

"Ouvi meu nome sendo mencionado" – começou ele - "Algo a ver com namorar."

Ron sentiu as orelhas esquentarem.

"É bobeira de Ginny" – disse ele na defensiva – "Ela falou que você queria namorar comigo, e eu disse que você não queria. Ela ia insistir quando..."

Foi quando o impensável aconteceu.

Draco Malfoy corou.

Tudo bem que fora apenas uma pequena vermelhidão nas bochechas, mas foi suficiente para garantir que Malfoys ruborizavam. Ron ficou tão chocado que perdeu a fala. Aliás, ficou tão chocado com o fato que nem parou para pensar o que ele podia significar.

"Entenda, Weasley" – começou ele – "não que eu queira namorar você. Namorar é uma desculpa feminina para andar de mãos dadas com garotos e reinvidicar sua posse. O fato é que todos pensam que estamos namorando."

"E daí?"

"E daí que ainda quero transar com você, e o _status _de namorado ajudaria um pouco a ter privacidade."

Ron começou a perceber o que Malfoy queria, e isso não ajudou a torná-lo um ser menos chocado.

"Mas" – começou ele, perdido – "eu pensei que você não queria."

E, para o maior espanto de Ron, Malfoy pareceu quase envergonhado.

"No momento a idéia era... constrangedora. Eu reagi mal."

Ron entendia. Em que mundo não seria constrangedor? Era algo que parecia não se encaixar, simplesmente.

"Então você quer namorar porque teria mais privacidade para transar comigo?"

"Exatamente."

Pondo naqueles termos, nem era constrangedor.

* * *

Constrangedor ficou depois.

"Quando é que você vai dar uma aliança a ele?" – perguntou Luna, suspirante, alguns meses depois, durante uma reunião na sede.

Malfoy engasgou-se com sua bebida. Os gêmeos fizeram idênticas caretas de nojo. Hermione franziu a testa. Ron, ainda pensando na noite anterior, sequer percebeu o que acontecia até Malfoy se pronunciar.

"Sem alianças" – disse ele com uma severidade quase histérica.

E Ron percebeu que estava sendo usado.

E ficou irritado.

Não que ser usado não fosse exatamente a proposta inicial, mas eles já tinham quase seis meses e parecia que a intenção de Malfoy ainda era pura e simplesmente transar. E Ron já tinha percebido, que, da parte dele, era um pouco mais do que isso.

Era difícil admitir que estava se apaixonando por Malfoy, mas Ron tentava.

Mas Malfoy não colaborava.

Foi por isso que, mais tarde, Ron puxou Malfoy para um canto para conversar.

"O que foi aquilo de _sem alianças_?"

Malfoy olhou para a cara dele com ar desdenhoso antes de dar os ombros.

"Como assim, o que foi aquilo? Foi exatamente o que pareceu. Não é que eu queira casar com você ou algo parecido."

Não, aquilo não machucou Ron. Ele sempre soubera o que Malfoy queria, e bolas, não que ele quisesse morar com Malfoy depois da guerra ou, pior, virar um Malfoy-Weasley.

Mas, ignorando as pontadas no peito, ele continuou.

"Aliança não significa um casamento, ou algo mais sério como noivado" – começou ele, já calejado desses conhecimentos desde o namoro com Lavender – "Pode ser só aliança de compromisso."

Malfoy olhou para ele mais algum tempo antes de começar a rir.

"Não tenho tempo para isso" – disse ele em voz baixa.

Ron demorou apenas um segundo para decidir o que faria a seguir. Curiosamente, ele não estava furioso com Malfoy. Não ia admitir que estava decepcionado, por mais que uma sensação de buraco negro rugisse no peito. Mais tarde, ele pensaria se não era isso que as garotas sentiam quando diziam que garotos eram idiotas.

"Então eu vou encontrar alguém que tenha, Malfoy" – disse ele o mais friamente que pode – "Tchau."

Malfoy piscou, espantado.

"Desculpe?"

"Não vou perder meu tempo com você, Malfoy. Tchau."

"Weasley, você está terminando comigo?"

Pelo tom de ultraje dele, ninguém ousara fazer isso antes com Draco Malfoy. Ron de repente sentiu-se muito satisfeito.

"Estou." – disse ele simplesmente, e, sem dizer tchau uma terceira vez, saiu do quarto se segurando para não bater a porta.

* * *

Para a satisfação de Ron, nos dias seguintes Malfoy parecia muito irritado com o fora.

Aliás, a notícia que os dois haviam terminado – por coincidência, no dia que faziam seis meses – se espalhou rapidamente na Ordem e teve variadas recepções.

Alguns, como Fred e Jorge, só faltaram comemorar.

Outros, como Harry, pareciam determinados a ficar tristes por ele.

Mas ninguém foi tão surpreendente como Luna. Sua primeira declaração quando soube foi:

"Então vamos ficar juntos."

Ron olhou para ela como se não a conhecesse. Depois, percebeu que era bobagem tal reação. Era sem dúvida algo bem Luna de fazer, embora Ron nem desconfiasse que...

"Não" – começou Luna, mexendo as mãos de um lado para outro e sorrindo – "Você entendeu errado. O que eu quis dizer é que você obviamente o quer de volta."

Ron sentiu as orelhas esquentarem.

"Eu não o quero de volta" – disse ele, sem sentir convicção nenhuma – "Ele só quis namorar comigo para poder transar, não que ele queira algo a mais."

"Mas você gosta dele."

Ron foi incapaz de negar isso. Foi aí que ele percebeu o quanto estava ferrado.

Ele estava mesmo apaixonado por Draco Malfoy.

"Então acho que você devia insistir um pouco mais" – continuou Luna, pensativa, cutucando a bochecha com o indicador – "Se ele continuar um idiota, dê um chute na bunda dele de novo."

"Eu não vou pedir para voltar com ele" – disse Ron, dessa vez com convicção.

Luna sorriu para ele.

"Foi para isso que eu falei para ficarmos juntos."

Ron tentou entender. De verdade. Como depois de dez segundos ele ainda não entendera, ele ia pedir explicações. Ia, do verbo não conseguiu pois Luna o beijou.

Ron sequer havia registrado ainda se ela beijava bem ou mal quando sentiu alguém empurrá-lo. Ele bateu a cabeça na parede dolorosamente e praguejava enquanto olhava para um Draco Malfoy lívido na sua frente.

"Precisamos conversar" – disse ele entredentes, e puxou-o para o quarto mais próximo.

Luna sorria de triunfo, e Ron, tardiamente, compreendeu seu objetivo.

"Mas o que foi aquilo?" – perguntou Malfoy sem realmente perguntar, seus dentes trincando de raiva.

Ron deu os ombros.

"Um beijo."

"Isso eu vi. Agora, você acha que será Lovegood a tal que terá tempo para você?"

"Luna é bem legal" – disse Ron, ausente, só observando a expressão furiosa de Malfoy.

Malfoy olhou para ele num misto de pura raiva e falta de compreensão, e o beijou.

Não foi gentil. Foi mais como Malfoy quisesse esmagar sua mandíbula pela pressão. Ron não tivera tempo para empurrá-lo quando ele se afastou, ainda bufando de raiva.

"Talvez seu tipo sejam loiros" – disse ele, respirando forte.

Ron ia discordar, mas lembrou de Lavender.

"Mas não importa" – prosseguiu ele, com um gesto de descarte com a mão direita – "O fato é que eu não quero que você tenha mais tipo nenhum."

Houve então uma pausa, com Malfoy avermelhando um pouco. Ron demorou um pouco para entender que possivelmente aquela era a versão dele para dizer que estava apaixonado.

"Eu não tenho uma maldita aliança" – continuou ele – "mas, assim que arranjar uma, enfio no seu dedo. Satisfeito?"

E Ron quis aceitar imediatamente, sabendo que seria o máximo que conseguiria dele em um longo tempo.

Mas não conseguiu.

"Você tem que usar uma aliança também" – disse ele antes que pudesse se conter.

Malfoy franziu os lábios, desgostoso.

"Que seja" – praticamente cuspiu ele, e, antes que Ron pudesse ficar surpreso por ceder com tanta facilidade, arrematou – "Eu só quero transar com você de novo."

Ron nem se preocupou em fingir que estava ofendido.

* * *

No início, a aliança barata de prata falsa, possivelmente arranjada com Mundungus Fletcher, não aborreceu Ron. Ao contrário. Quando as pessoas reparavam no anel e arregalavam os olhos, Ron precisava se segurar para não parecer idiotamente orgulhoso.

O problema foi depois, claro. Para ser mais específico, alguns anos depois, com a guerra terminada, Malfoy inocentado, cada um com um lugar para chamar de casa e todos os amigos casando ou quase isso.

E Ron ainda com a aliança barata. A gota d´água foi quando ele foi convidado por Harry para ser o padrinho de Lily e sentiu todo o peso de seus vinte e três anos recém-completos e nenhuma perspectiva de casamento.

Então, aconteceu a virada. Depois de pensar por algum tempo nas injustiças da vida e como Malfoy era um idiota (e talvez um pouco de como seu desejo de ter um Malfoy acrescentado no sobrenome parecia estranho, mesmo agora), ele percebeu que, todo aquele tempo, sempre fora o loiro que tomara as iniciativas.

Quando eles ficaram juntos, em primeiro lugar. Quando começaram a namorar. Quando começaram a usar aliança.

E Ron nunca oferecera oposição, numa postura muito feminina e, irritou-se ao perceber, passiva.

Foi quando decidiu que, naquela noite, pediria Draco Malfoy em casamento.

Mas foi só depois que ele fez a proposta e Malfoy ficou olhando para a cara dele com descrença – sem rir, pelo menos – foi que Ron decidiu que era agora ou nunca.

"Malfoy" – começou ele, muito sério – "Se você não estiver casado comigo até mês que vem, não vai precisar mais."

Malfoy ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ron achou melhor esclarecer.

"Se você não estiver casado comigo até mês que vem, eu vou chutar sua bunda de novo."

Malfoy arregalou os olhos, depois riu.

"Duvido."

"Pois continue."

Malfoy parou de rir quando viu que Ron estava falando mortalmente sério.

E foi só aí, depois de tanto tempo, que Ron Weasley se sentiu realmente namorando Draco Malfoy.


End file.
